Fear
by Onigiri Momoko
Summary: /OneShot/ Hermione thought there was no harm in going. Too late, when she arrived and saw the mansion. After a moment's pause, she bolted right away, but He already knew her reaction. He had started running before she had. /implied DMHG/


**Fear  
**Harry Potter: One-Shot

Rating: T (just in case)  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione (implied)  
Summary: She thought there was any harm in going, or else she wouldn't be in this situation. It was too late, when she arrived and saw the mansion. After a moment's pause, she bolted right away, but He already knew her reaction. He had started running before she had.

* * *

The moon shone brightly upon the young female running in the dark alley. Turn after turn, her curly brown hair flowed behind her as her eyes concentrated on the way. Black robes bellowed after her, tinted with dirt from tripping and falling too much. Yet, as much as she tried to concentrate, it was hard for her to think straight; her mind is clouded with fear and many emotions that follow along with it. The once sensible Hermione Granger could not think straight! Hermione, the smartest witch of Hogwarts? The world must be coming to an end...and maybe it was, at least for Hermione.

Somewhere deep inside her, she knew something was wrong when she mysteriously got an anonymous letter inviting her to an unknown place. However, overwhelming curiosity got the better of her, and as we all know it, curiosity killed the cat.

Of course, she didn't think there was any harm in going at first, or else she wouldn't have landed herself in such a situation. It was too late though, when she arrived and saw the mansion as well as the engraved words on the front. After a moment's pause as thoughts and panic flooded her brain, she bolted right away, but it was too late.  
He already knew her reaction.  
He had started running before she had.

So here she was, _bolting_ to the best of her ability (in which her speed had surprised herself) and away from Him. _How did it ever come down to Him anyway? Oh, nevermind, I already know anyway, ever since I found out what He was..._

Hermione shook her head quickly. _No time to worry about that now. I have to concentrate._ She dared not admit that she was afraid. She was a Gryffindor! She was supposed to be brave! Besides, her pride wouldn't let her be afraid, at least, not of Him.

Sweat silently rolled down out of exertion, her mind tried to think of solutions to this 'very nasty problem' as she called it. She dared not look behind her to see her progress, for if her guess of the distance is shorter than she expected, then she would no doubt falter and give up. _No, I could not admit defeat. I _would _not._ And yet, the temptation to just turn around and surrender was great.

No longer, do sensible thoughts form in her head, for they had already leaked out of her brain. Oh, how she would love to just turn around and hex him into the next century, but she knew she couldn't, not Him. Her heart wouldn't let her. How is she supposed to outrun him if she can't even do something as simple as that?

She didn't have time to think anymore. Surely, we all know that when there are alleys, there would be dead-ends. How unfortunate it was for Hermione to stumble upon one. Panic and fear rose to the extent in which she almost trembled. Almost. _Ok, so I admit I'm a little afraid of Him._

Looking around the walls that surrounded this dark alley, only illuminated by the moon, Hermione concluded that perhaps she works best under pressure, for she decided she had only two options. One, wait for Him to get her by standing here, or two, escape out of here! Of course she wished oh-so-desperately she could choose the latter, but that would require her to either retrace her path or...climb the walls. Hermione already knows she can't go back; knowing Him, he most likely is _waiting_ for her there. Her climbing skills are not that great either; in fact, Hermione has never once climbed _anything_ before. _Well, I'm going to have to go up these walls somehow.._ And as soon as she thought of it, she regretted it.

_Flying? Am I crazy?_ She had no choice, however, because a voice broke into her thoughts and she made up her mind.

"Granger," His soft, taunting voice echoed down the alley from far away. The tension in the air was suddenly very thick.

Running through all her Transfiguration studies, she pulled out her wand and transfigured a nearby crate into a broomstick. Hesitantly, she walked towards the broom and closed her eyes as she _tried_ to prep herself of what was to come.

She whispered to the broom, voice slightly trembling, "Up."

The broom shot up in her hand obediently, as if knowing she is in dire need of its assistance. Slowly, Hermione hopped onto the broom, and pushed off the ground as she had watched Harry and Ron done so many times during their Quidditch matches.

Air whipped around her robes, her hair flying uncontrollably. There was no doubt about it--Hermione was flying. Resisting to scream out of fear, she dared not open her eyes, although she knew she had no choice in that matter.

Thank Merlin she did, or else she would've crashed right into a building. Out of reflex, she swerved her broom to the left and almost fell out. Her heart pounded fast and loud. _I definitely _do not _want to experience that _ever_ again!_

Flying while not looking down was a hard task. She wanted to land, but that'll require her to see how high she was off the ground. The thought of Him was forgotten for a little while as she gazed at the moon above her. _The moon never looked so beautiful.._ And the thought of the moon reminded her of Him. _His skin, so pale and smooth (though I've never touched Him before), how it would look angelic if he was here._ That thought alone, brought her back to her current situation. She should land soon; she's gotten very far away from that dead-end. Surely He wouldn't be able to find her now!

Hermione soon realized that her decision to land was a _very_ bad mistake. For as soon as she looked down, her broom immediately dove towards the flat roof of a building. She screamed as she realized she had no time to pull herself out, and the broom crashed onto the surface and broke into pieces. Hermione herself was thrown onto the hard cemented roof and rolled a couple metres away.

Groaning as she tried to sit up, her head pounding, she felt her whole body ache with pain. _That, I definitely_ don't_ want to do again either._ At least she somewhat understood what Harry felt like when he fell off _his_ broom during his second year at Hogwarts.

Hermione wobbled a bit when she stood up. Two hands placed on her shoulders however, stilled her from tumbling over. Her body tensed as she guessed whose hands they were. Tension was once again, thick.

"Thought you'd challenge your fears tonight, Granger?" His voice drawled beside her ear.

"M-Malfoy," Hermione addressed him as she tried not to show her fear, "Didn't think I would see you tonight."

Malfoy chuckled, "I didn't think you would run away from my invitation either, Granger," he replied casually. Malfoy bent down and licked the blood that trickled down the side of Hermione's face from a gash of the fall.

"Tasty.." he said to himself as Hermione jumped away from his grasp.

"Wh-What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked defiantly yet shakily, although she knew the answer, "I really don't have time for this," she slowly backed away.

"Always thought you were intelligent, and yet, you always prove me wrong," Malfoy taunted with amusement. Hermione glared at him in return.

"You," he said as a response to her question after a silence, and smirked, "That's what I want."

Hermione laughed coldly, to delay the inevitable, "You would think that you'd want to find someone you _like_ to spend an eternity with, not someone you _hate_," she emphasized the last word.

Something flickered in Malfoy's eyes, "Why would I ever hate you..?" he said softly.

The inevitable has come, as Malfoy disappeared and appeared right behind Hermione, slowly lowering himself to her neck.

Hermione knew that she could fight no more. She had already lost when she went to his mansion. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she used her last human thoughts wisely.

_Mom, Dad.. Harry and... Ron._

A cloud past the moon swiftly, as if blocking its view of what is to happen. Malfoy swooped down at Hermione's neck and bit into her flesh.

Savouring it.

_How I would miss them so..._

Since after that day, Hermione Granger was human, no more.

* * *

Ending Notes:  
XD I had a sudden stroke of inspiration a couple hours earlier, and here I am, with a story! I would say that the inspiration came from watching that vampire episode (#35) of Shaman King, and since I've been thinking of writing a Draco/Hermione fic for awhile (I've actually only got into the fandom about a couple months ago, hehe), I guess this is the end result XD

Hope you all enjoyed it and actually _got_ what actually happened XD XD  
If you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me! I've read it over myself but I don't have a Beta, so if you all would just point them out and I'll change them as soon as possible.

Yea, I'm looking forward to buying 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince'!  
And Happy Birthday to me in advance! Hehe, this is my birthday present to myself And I still have like, a week left XD

Anyways, sorry for rambling, and Thanks for reading! Huggles to all!

.Onigiri Momoko


End file.
